happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clesta
Clesta is a fan character based off of the creator, Shadow887. Character Info Normal State Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. She loves drawing, and can flip out. Sometimes, she can be shy and can organize things. According to her shirt, she likes cats. In fact, she owns four cats: Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin. Her flip out state is known as Cleste. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Becides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. Robotic State Clesta turned into this form for the first time when she accidently fell into a volcano (same one that Boomer fell in). Clesta turns a darker blue, her hair turns light brown, her clothes turn darker, she gets a blaster in her left hand, and she turns more mecanical, even her wings (but they're slightly smaller). In this state, she is more powerful and speaks in an autotuned voice. As she gets more stronger, smarter, faster, and has more reflexes. Clesta can turn into this form at any time, or when she gets electrocuted by electronics, but uses it rarely. Her name in this state is know as Robo-Clesta 3.0. Her blaster seems to contain "settings", which includes plasma, lightning, lazer, fire, ice, and gun settings. Werewolf State Her werewolf state was caused when introducted to large amounts of dark magic. Clesta's fur turns into a bluish-gray, as well as her fur being more furry-like, her clothes rip, she gets a spiked collar on her neck, her legs turn into paws with small, black claws, her hair turns darker blonde, and grows slightly larger. Her name is known as Lydra in this state. She becomes slightly more aggressive in this state and seems to become more deadly, a bit like her flip out state, except more safer. She can turn into this form at any time, except when in the full moon. Lydra (Clesta's) voice seems to be more growlish like most werewolves. When the full moon happens, she acts more like a real wolf, usually mauling characters to death. Like Zyvarr, she hates when characters video tape or take pictures of her. Mermaid State Clesta's mermaid state was caused, in the summer, almost drowned to death. However, Sea and Coral found her and gave her a pearl. This made her into a mermaid, which includes her mermaid tail being sky blue, her orange bow turning a sandy color, a sea green shell/starfish bra, and her blonde hair turning pale. She also seems to have gills in this state, however, she still have lungs so she can breath on land. Like her other forms, she can transform into it as well, except when in the water. She's also very nice and polite in this state. Her name is known as Marina in this state. Manticore State (No origin has been decided yet) In this form, Clesta turns a darker blue, her clothes turns darker, she grow large, scaly wings instead of normal wings, a lions mane isnstead of her normal hair, bluish-red eyes, and a scorpions tail. Like real manticores, she can shoot vemon than can paralyze or kill a tree friend. This is one of her most dangerous forms, as Clesta's uses this form rarely, like her robotic form. Her voice is more of a rough voice. Her name is known Ctesias in this form. Weirdly, her personality isn't affected in this form. However, she's more cautious and careful in this form. Fairy/Breezie State This form was caused when she used large amounts of magic to cast a current spell, turning her into a fairy/breezie hybrid. Her fairy/breezie form turned her smaller (about 4 inches, like an actual Breezie), her wing turn into large fairy wings, her clothes and hair stay, and she grows long eyelashes (like a Breezie). She's more wise in this form, but, unlike other fairies, speaks in gibberish, however, people can still understand her. Her name is know as Pyxie in this state. Alicorn State Her Alicorn state was caused when a unicorn, an earth pony, and a pegasus (who were big fans of Clesta), gave Clesta a MLP form which is an alicorn, so she can go to PonyVille. She's still the same in this form, except as a pony. Her name is known as Blazing Sun in this form. Feral State Her feral state was cause when a ghost cat interacted with her, and since Clesta is powerful, cursed her so she can become feral. She turns into a real wolf with wings in this form, no clothes or hair visible, just her cat symbol on her chest. She cannot speak in this form, but is ferocious and wild, but is still like herself. Her name is known as Ula in this form. Satyr State In a forest, Clesta tried to se a spell to make her see better in the dark, but messed up and turned herself half-goat. She has handquarters and hooves, shorter pants, a sweater, small goat horns, and a flower on her head. She seems to uncontrolably eat inediable objects, like real goats, she mostly eats cans .She can climb mountains fastser. Her name is known as Simia. She is very paronoid in this form, mostly shy at times. Strong Emotion State Clesta got this for when she accidently found very powerful corrupted dark magic, usually by spell casting it accidently. Clesta grows two tails, ones that can stretch and hold people down, she has poisonous claws and can eject toxic chemicals from them, her eyes glow brightly, but discolored, her wings are bat-like simaler to Nightmare Moon's wings, frizzled hair, her cat shirt looks like it's eyes are ripped out, a red glow surrounds her, and a voice that echos, sounding corrupted. This is her most powerful form, more powerful than all her forms combined, basically unstoppable, but can only become that form when she triggers a strong, powerful emotion. Like fear, angre, depression, etc, can turn her into that form. She can also be uncontrollable, to the point where she kills innocent tree friends. She is known as Aria in this form. Episodes You can see all of Clesta's appearances here. Kills *Silver (That's O-fence-ive) *Shieldy (That's O-fence-ive) *Poachy (Wingless Victory) *Moochy (Wingless Victory) *Flaky (You've Been Sued) *Brash (Don't Jump) Deaths #Candy-Crushed: explodes when getting the wrong blood #RayDay: Hit in the head with a soda can, knocking her head into her computer. #Don't Jump: Is stabbed in the brain by Unikitty's horn. #Thanks for the Memories: Impaled by a pipe, caused by a truck. #Sharks!!!: Head is bit off. #Clesta's Magic Smoochie: ##Spell - The Cassowary mauls her to death. ##Superhuman - A boulder crushes her. ##Magic - Her magic passes through her body, killing her. Injures #Candy-Crushed (before death): Lollipop and Nutty bite her part of her arm off. #You've been Sued: Clesta faints. Quotes (RP only) Di Immortals! (meaning "Immortal gods") - When shoked, scared, panicing, etc. ''I'll eat my cereal at the bottom of your skull. ''- When treatening. Theme Songs These are these suggested songs when making fan games for her. Normal Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme (YnoP3d Remix) Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive The Changeling (Twitch Remix) Robotic PinkiePieSwear - Art of the Dress (Always Stressed Mix) Noisia - Shellshock ft Foreign Beggars JayB - I Love Everything feat. Fluttershy [Korw Remix] Werewolf Savage Genetics - Silent Hill (Dubstep Remix) Beethoven -Moonlight Sonata Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become The Kill (Bury Me) - 30 Seconds To Mars Mermaid FlutterWonder (HMage's Dancefloor Remix) Debussy- Chair De Lune Manticore Seikilos Epitaph - Song of Seikilos Fairy/Breezie DJ LukkiDay-- Breezie Alicorn Rarity's Generosity Song (Delta Brony Remix) Feral Innerpartysystem - American Trash Satyr Percy Jackson - Prelude Twitch - Erased Weapons Bowie Knife '''- first knife ever gotten, when flipped out (rarely happens) ''Fang-hua '- emergency weapon/ killing weapon, used when she does have magic or if magic is useless (most used weapon) Trivia Go here for the trivia. Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Robots Category:Season 52 Introductions Category:Werewolves Category:Mermaids Category:Characters who have wings Category:God-like Magic Category:Giggles-sues Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Self-Inserts Category:Good characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Gray Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:HTFDW Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Manticores Category:Fairies Category:Satyrs Category:Alicorns Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Contributor Based Characters